


Unexpected

by Lady_FoxFire



Series: If Things Had Been Different [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks some very important questions and one truly unexpected one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Sam sat quietly on the med-bay bed next to Jazz's head as he watched Ratchet worked on the Autobot’s remains.

"Ratchet?" Sam called out to the Autobot after he had finished some delicate work inside of the lifeless remain.

"Hmmm?" Ratchet replied having picked up a human habit of using sounds instead of words to reply to questions as he looked over a table containing some components.

"Why are you repairing Jazz?" Sam asked as he looked over the nearly repaired remains. "You know that you can't bring the dead back to life."

Ratchet turned and looked at former human who was now something beyond anything the Autobots had ever seen or imagined; the living embodiment of the Allspark.

His optic sensors paled as took in the sight of his comrade-in-arms lying motionless in the med-bay while the human child who was now the living embodiment of the Allspark sat next to Jazz's head.

"I know," Ratchet said simply as he rested a hand gentle on Jazz's head. "During the war… before the war when someone died, their body was prepared; any repairs that need to be done were, their paints would be redone and polished until it glowed. After everything was done their remains would be given to the fire so that it could be reformed and used to build Cybertron. If that person had been someone extraordinary then the metal was used to for the next generation of Cyberatronan in the hope that something of that person would be passed on to them."

"But during the war, we weren't able to do that. Sometime when things were extremely bad we had to steal and usable components from the dead to keep those alive still functioning. You had to save those you could and mourn for the dead later… after the war was over. I just wanted to give Jazz what we had to denied all the others."

Sam nodded his head in understanding as Ratchet returned to work, finishing the last repairs.

"What was Jazz like," Sam asked after a period of time had past. "I mean I didn't get a chance to know him like I did with the rest of you."

"Jazz was… he was a bit like Sgt. Epps. No matter how grim things looked he was always upbeat and optimistic. Even in the heat of battle he would crack a joke. But he had a serious side too. He had no problem chewing a bot's aft out, even Optimus, if they were doing something stupid. In many ways I would say he was Optimus conscious, his sounding board, his confessional." 

"When Bumblebee was capture by Section 7, he was the one that voiced our concerns about leaving Bee in their hands. He was never one to leave a comrade in the hands of the enemies. I think he might have had a soft spot for Bee since he was the youngest of all of us."

"If Jazz was still alive he would be arguing with Bee over Earth music or the two of them would racing across the base. He would be driving Ironhide insane over tactics. Jazz was more of the type that liked to sneak in and do the job without the Decepticons ever finding out. But that’s not to say he didn't know how to fight. Jazz knew how to fight, he knew how to fight very well but… but sometimes he would lose himself in the battle. In the end that lead to his death."

Ratchet turned away from Sam and the remains of his friend and once again busied himself with the components on the table.

Silence descended upon the med-bay only to be broken on occasion by the sounds of Ratchet mumbling as he fiddled with some parts.

"Ratchet, can I asked you something," Sam asked.

"Of course, Sam," Ratchet replied.

"Why… why does Bumblebee hate me?" The words burst from Sam as he looked up at the Autobot medic before he looked away in shame.

Ratchet stared at the Sam in confusion before he finally said, "Bumblebee doesn’t hate you, Sam."

Sam let out a snort. "Could have fooled me," he commented bitterly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Putting the tool he was using down on the med-bay table, Ratchet turned his full attention onto Sam. "Why do you believe that Bumblebee hates you, Sam?"

"I don't know," Sam replied his words dripping with sarcasm. "It could be the fact that he doesn't talk to me anymore or that he'll leave the room if I enter it. Hell he won't even let me inside of him after Mission City, after I changed. Every time I need to go someplace someone else is assigned the job of transporting me. He treats me like I'm a leper or like something that will infect him if he comes in contact with me."

Sam looked up at the Autobot medic, his eyes narrowed in anger. "So tell me, Ratchet, if he doesn’t hate me then why? Why is he treating me like this, like a Decepticon? At least he acknowledges them."

Ratchet stood there and looked at Sam. "Guilt," he told him.

"Guilt! For what?" Sam exploded as he came to his feet.

Ratchet watched former human, whose body seems to vibrate with anger. "Bumblebee was the one who gave you the Allspark. He was not able to protect you from Megatron and from the Allspark. Bumblebee says it is his fault that you are how you are now."

Sam threw his hands up in disgust and began to pace the length of the med-bay table. "Well if we're going to blame people for what happened why don't we blame Captain Lennox? He was the one who told me to run, to get the Allspark to the helicopter. Or how about the crew of the helicopter? Shouldn't we blame them for not arriving soon enough, for not taking the Cube? Of course we can't forget Optimus’ and Megatron’s guilt in all of this. Hell while we're at it lets not forget my great great grandfather Archibald Witwicky for finding Megatron and all his descendents who kept his stupid glasses." Sam came to a stop and glared at Ratchet. "Of course we can't forget about me. I was the one who put the glasses up on Ebay. I was the one who shoved the Allspark into Megatron's spark."

"So tell me Ratchet what **exactly** does Bumblebee feel guilty for?" 

"I… Bumblebee…"

"No. You know what Ratchet. I **know** that Bumblebee is listening in and that Ironhide and Prime probably are too. So here's what’s going to happen, Bee is going to get over himself. Shit happens, deal with it. I am. And if he doesn’t get his act together and start to be my guardian again soon I'm going to borrow Ironhide's guns and blast him in the aft."

"Bumblebee says he was your guardian. That he failed you," Ratchet relayed the message from the younger Autobot

"Yeah, Bee **is** my guardian. But he didn't fail me when Section 7 was hunting us. He didn't fail me when I asked him to trust me when he was a prisoner. And he didn't fail me in Mission City but he sure as fucking hell failing me now. I need him. I need him to be there for me as a friend, as a guardian. I need someone I can trust to listen to me, to take me for a ride when I need to escape all of this. I need him to be there for me."

"There are others. Ratchet, Prime…"

"You don't get it Bee.” Sam chose to start talking directly to Bee even though he wasn’t in the med-bay with them. “There is no one else. Prime is working on setting things up so that the other Autobots can come to earth. Ratchet is trying to set up a med bay and trying to figure out what the hell I am if he ever has to treat me. Hide is busy working with Prime and Captain Lennox. And no offence Ironhide but there is only so much I want to know about weapon specs and battle tactics. Beside Bee you're the only one who can come close to relating to me. From the first time I sat inside of you at the car lot I felt a connection. Fuck if I know what it was but I knew I was where I belong, I knew that no matter what I was safe."

"Bumblebee says he needs to think about what you said Sam," Ratchet relayed the message. "He just needs a bit of time."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "That fine. It's not like I'm going to die anything soon or ever if Ratchet is right about what happened to me."

"Prime would like to know what we can do to help you, Sam," Ratchet said.

"For now Prime, nothing," Sam replied. "This is just something Bee and me need to settle."

"Optimus is concerned about why you are feeling this way, of how you have locked away your emotions concerning what has happened," Ratchet relayed the message from the Autobot leader. "He would like to speak to you later about this."

With a wearily sigh Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Of course," he replied as he accepted the inevitable.

Ratchet tilted his head to the left slightly which Sam had figured out was something he did when ending his communicating with the others Autobots.

"I am curious, Sam," Ratchet said, "why do you feel that we won't take the time to listen to you? Do you believe that we are to busy for you?"

"No. Yes. I mean everyone has important things to do and my problems don't mean much," Sam explained.

"You are important to us, Sam," Ratchet replied.

"Yeah. I'm the Allspark," Sam muttered.

"Yes you are important to us because you are the Allspark but also because you are Sam, a human who befriended and defended us," Ratchet said. "Even if the Allspark had been destroyed, you would still be important to us."

Sam nodded his head in thought before turning to the human size ladder on the bed. Stopping at Jazz's unmoving feet Sam called out without turning to face the Autobot, "Ratchet."

"Yes Sam?"

Without a word Sam reached out and touched Jazz's foot. Electricity seemed to flow down Sam's arm to arch from his fingertips into the giant robot.

Ratchet started in confusion and awe at the Sam display of power, of his control over the Allspark.

"Ratchet," a voice said from next to the Autobot medic. "Man, what hit me?"

Turning sharply Ratchet stared down at Jazz as the Autobot struggled to raise himself onto his elbows.

"I feel like I've gone ten rounds with the twins with one arm tied behind my back," Jazz said to himself.

"Jazz?" Ratchet's disbelief was evident in his voice.

"Where the heck are we?" Jazz said as he sat up. "What happened?"

Ratchet looked over to the human door just in time to see Sam walk through it, shutting the door behind him. "A lot. A lot has happened."


End file.
